Be careful what you wish for
by LaNi-GoLDfiSh
Summary: The head boy and girl go back in time accidently and try to change the past for the sakes of others.
1. I hate you Ron Weasley

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter one**

**I hate you Ron Weasley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot**

**A/N:My fourth attempt at a fanfic. My first two were horrible so I didn't finish them. I am currently in the middle of my 3rd story but I decided to start another because I had an idea. **

Hermione was excited, tonight was her 5 month anniversary with Ron. She had planned this evening carefully and put a lot of thought into it. She had decided to lose her virginity to the man she loved. She loved him so much and they were the greatest of friends. He had helped her with her head girl duties and she had helped him with homework this year and she was so in love with the red head.

At the moment she was sitting on his bed waiting for him to return from his quiditch match. She had told Harry her plan and he had promised to keep everyone away from the room. She had charmed her hair and performed a makeup spell to make herself beautiful for Ron.

She heard the portrait creak open. Shuffling feet and giggling were heard from the common room. The noise was coming up the stairs towards the room. _I guess Harry didn't keep his promise. _

The door to the room opened and Hermione was shocked and horrified by the site. Ron was halfway finished undoing the buttons on Lavender's blouse and she was undoing his zipper. They didn't even realise she was in there. She Froze, contemplating what to say. Was there some big mistake, there had to be a rational explanation. It didn't look like it though; Ron had now finished undoing her blouse and was kissing her neck with passion. She was angry and embarrassed all at the same time, Ron had cheated on her with another girl who had a reputation as a slut. Anger got the better of her.

"YOU BASTARD RON, DIDN'T YOU EVEN REALISE TONIGHT IS OUR 5 MONTH ANNIVERSARY. HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?DO YOU FUCK HER EVERY NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU RON WEASLEY! FUCK YOU!" Hermione screeched while crying her eyes out.

Ron stood there, shocked, going red with embarrassment and guilt of being caught. He even had the nerve to defend himself.

"YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO WAIT AROUND FOREVER. A GUY HAS NEEDS AND HAVING A PRUDE FOR A GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T HELP!"

Hermione froze, she had expected and explanation, not what he had just said. She regained her composure.

"WELL I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE RONALD. I'M NOT EVEN YOUR FRIEND SO GO FUCK YOUR DUMB WHORE AND LIVE A HAPPY LIFE, WITHOUT ME! I HATE YOU!"

Hermione screamed before running out.

She ran down the corridor wishing she was anywhere but here. She was crying so much that she ran straight into someone. She looked up and her eyes met the deep blue ones of her co-head, the head boy. This year's head boy was unexpected. Everyone expected Harry or Draco to get head boy but a quiet Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zabini was given the position. He was not well known around the school but shared some classes with Hermione. He was good looking. Tall, muscular, not scrawny, slightly curly dark hair, olive skin, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes Hermione had ever seen. He was truly an Italian stallion. She was not in the mood for Slytherins so she tried to get past but he grabbed her arm.

"Get off me" she sobbed

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know what's wrong. Did you fail a test or something" he said smirking, his Slytherin attitude kicking in.

"You're hurting me. Get off me"

He realised her hand and she ran off down the corridor. He was on duty, patrolling the halls for kids out of bed at this time of night so after docking points of some unfortunate Gryffindors he headed back to his shared head's common room.

He heard a girl sobbing as he passed one of the empty classrooms, he stepped in, ready to take points off for being out at this time of the night but saw it was Granger, sobbing.

She was lying on a couch, sobbing. He slowly made his way over and sat on the edge of the couch making his presence known. He couldn't understand what was wrong, Granger never cried. She wasn't one of those girls who cried over nothing, something really bad must have happened. His mother had taught him, before she had died, to always be a gentleman to a girl if she was crying. So he changed his cold, Slytherin attitude, into a warm, caring, normal attitude.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. What's wrong?" he asked softly

"Why would you care anyway, you're a Slytherin"

"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a cold hearted bastard"

"Most of them are"

"No, we are only hostile to everyone because everyone hates us"

"Maybe if you were nicer we wouldn't hate you"

"I am being nice Granger; believe it or not, I'm here right now, talking to you, when I could be hexing a Gryffindor."

"Yer, I guess" there was a pause

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"No." "…." "I hate my life! I _wish_ I could just disappear. I wish I was anywhere but here" she said, an emotional wreck.

"Come on, lets go for a walk it will clear your head"

"I dunno, going on a walk with a Slytherin, you will probably plan to kill me and hide me in the bushes or something" she joked, half-heartedly, trying to lighten the mood

"Shut up Granger, Gryffindors aren't any better then Slytherins" he said coldly

"Whatever Zabini I'm going for a jog"

"A jog?"

"Yes, it helps me clear my mind. You can come if you can keep up"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be"

She sprinted out the door and down the corridor with Blaise right on her heels. It was night time so no one was up. She darted down corridors, up and down stairs laughing in merriment until Blaise caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air, over his shoulder. She squealed in delight and slapped him repeatedly on the back while he laughed at her pathetic attempts to hurt him. Ron was soon forgotten.

"What are you doing at this time of the night? You should be in your dormitories" An unfamiliar voice was heard from behind them. Guiltily, Blaise lowered Hermione to the ground and they turned around. There stood a boy that looked about their age that they had never seen before dressed in Slytherin robes. He had dark hair like Blaise but it wasn't curly and his eyes were a dark shade of blue, almost black.

"Who's that?" Hermione whispered to Blaise

"No idea, never seen him before"

A/N: Hey end of first chap, do you like it? Kind of a cliffhanger but oh well next chapter should be up soon. Review

'


	2. Sharing

**Chapter 2**

**Sharing**

**A/N:Thanks so much to those who reviewd! If u have any ideas review and tell me. Hey, enjoy this chap and plz review:D**

_Recap:_

"_Who's that?" Hermione whispered to Blaise_

"_No idea, never seen him before"_

"I don't believe I've seen you two before, are you new?" The unfamiliar boy asked

"No, are you?" Hermione questioned

"No, I am head boy"

"No your not, I am loser" Blaise piped in

"Don't push me wise guy, I'll dock points from your house if you insult me"

"Whatever, mental person who thinks he's head boy" Blaise said under his breath

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

"I'm taking you to the headmaster for being rude"

"Whatever"

He led them down the hall to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster, I found these two troublemakers and brought them here"

"Thankyou Tom, please wait outside for a minute while a talk to these two" said a man that was not Albus Dumbledore said

"Wait, your Dippet…I saw you in a painting" Hermione said while she studied the man's face.

"Headmaster Dippet to you"

"But, your dead, I don't understand"

"Pardon, did you just say I was dead?"

"Yes"

"I am very much alive"

"But you died in February, 1990"

"What are you playing at? How would you know? It's only 1944"

"WHAT?" Hermione and Blaise looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Blaise, when I wished I was anywhere but here the room of requirements must have transported us here"

"Well since you're here you may as well be learning before we find a way to get you back to your time. I assume your both in 7th grade?"

"Yes"

"Well you will stay here and be normal students and if anyone asks say you transferred here from Dumstrung. I see that you are head boy and girl. Unfortunately those positions are already filled but I may be able to pull a few strings and make you prefects. You will be in the same houses as you are in now and since you were both heads I assume you are very intelligent so you will be in all the advance classes. Tonight you can sleep in the heads common room but tomorrow you can move into your dormitories. Tom is the head boy so if you have any questions ask him, he will take you to the common room. It has been a pleasure meeting you Miss and Mr?"

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Blaise Zabini. Thankyou for your help Headmaster, goodnight."

Tom was waiting outside the door

"Hi Tom was it? I'm Hermione Granger and this is Blaise Zabini. We just transferred here from Durmstrung, sorry about before, we were just playing." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah, you should be careful about messing around. You will get points taken away from your houses or a detention if you get caught. And yes my name is Tom, Tom Riddle."

Hermione paled visibly, this was Tom Riddle, she had totally forgotten about the younger version of Voldemort. It was 1944 so Voldermort would have been in his 7th year. This was Voldemort the creature that killed hundreds of wizards and muggles without a second thought. He was the one that killed Harry's parents and gave him a scar.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Blaise asked, his voice full of concern

"Yeah, I'm fine" she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm Blaise by the way, Blaise Zabini. I'm in Slytherin as well." Blaise told Tom

"What house are you in Hermione?" Tom asked curiously with an arched eyebrow. It kind of made him look hot. He was a good looking guy. His hair fell into his eyes and he was well built and intelligent. But this was Voldemort so she excused the thought.

"Gryffindor"

"Oh, that's a shame"

"Excuse me?"

"You won't be in me and Blaise's house and Gryffindors are all annoying smart alecs that like to piss off us Slytherins."

"Well Slytherins are all stuck up snobs that have poles up their arses" she said defensively

Tom and Blaise glared at her and she glared back, they walked to the heads common room in silence.

"Hey Granger"

"Yer Zabini"

"You called me Blaise before in Dippet's office"

"No I didn't. You called me Hermione before though"

"You did, you called me Blaise. You've never done that before"

"Well you called me Hermione so we're even"

"Whatever Granger"

"Shut up Zabini"

"I love you"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding"

"Shut up Zabini"

"But I do like you"

"Really?"

"No"

"You're such an ass" she said as she playfully whacked him.

"Break it up guys" Tom said as he muttered the password and they entered a large common room decorated in the colours of Slytherin and Gryffindor

"Who's the other head?"

"Minerva McGonagall"

Blaise and Hermione eyed each other and burst out laughing. Professor McGonagall was their age, it was hilarious.

"Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it" Tom said before heading up the stairs to his room.

There were two small couches and one long couch near the fire. Blaise plopped down on the long couch and smirked at her.

"No fair, Why do you get the good couch?"

"Because I got it first"

"Yer but I bet I can get you off"

"Really? How?"

Hermione gave him a smirk that rivalled his, before taking a run up and leaping onto the couch. She stood up and proceeded to jump on his stomach. His abdomen was rock solid with muscle so he just lay there smirking at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she was lying on top of him

"We can share" He whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine. It never felt like this when she was with Ron. She wriggled getting comfortable and laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

They soon drifted of to sleep

A/N: Hey should this be a Tom Hermione story or Hermione Blaise story? Review and tell me what you think or email me, my addy is don't ask why, it's a lame addy, I made it when I was in year 4!lol anyway REVIEW! Until next time

Lani


End file.
